


In a good mood

by Hotgitay



Category: 27 Dresses (2008)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kevin and Jane have a talk





	In a good mood

"You are a beautiful woman"Kevin said to her

"Why thank you"Jane said to her husband

Kevin hugged her "Crazy to think how this whole thing started between us"

"I was close to strangling you"Jane joked

"But you love me now"Kevin grinned

"No matter how annoying you may be to me at times"Jane said to him

"I live to please'Kevin said to her

"Someone's in a good mood"Jane said to him

"I've got you"Kevin said

"Better deal right?"Jane winked

"Pretty damn great"Kevin agreed with his wife


End file.
